Yuji Kiba
Yuji Kiba (木場 勇治, Kiba Yūji?) is a one of the primary characters that appeared in Kamen Rider 555. He mostly serves as one of the antagonists and sometimes as protagonists in the series. History TV Series He is a young man who becomes the Horse Orphnoch after dying as a result of a car crash, although he lived in a comatose state for two years. Upon awakening, he finds his life in ruins. He kills his ex-girlfriend (Played by Mika Katsumara who played Yuuri/Time Pink In Mirai Sentai Timeranger) and her new boyfriend in rage. He quickly comes to deplore Smart Brain's tactics and resolves to become an Orphnoch who will protect humans and fight Smart Brain. He also temporarily wears the Faiz Gear (when Takumi became the Wolf Orpnoch) and Kaixa Gear (near the end of the series). In the film, Kiba was the primary user of the Orga Gear. Paradise Lost In the events of the film, Yuji Kiba is brainwashed by the Smart Brain corporation and is chosen to be the user of the Orga Gear, allowing him to transform into '''Kamen Rider Orga. '''The Orga gear was recorded as the fifth Rider Gear created by Smart Brain, after the Faiz and Kaixa Gears were stolen by the humans and the Riotrooper gear had undergone mass-production. Created alongside the Psyga Gear, the Orga Gear is regarded as a "perfect" gear, and therefore it can only be worn by Orphnochs. Kamen Rider Orga has a more ornate appearance than any of the previous Gears, the Rider form having robes made of Soul Foam for a majestic appearance. Orga is armed with the Orga Stlanzer sword which he uses in the Orga Slash Extreme Charge. He is sent to fight Kamen Rider Faiz after Psyga is defeated. Faiz is finally able to defeat Kamen Rider Orga with Blaster Forms Rider Kick, but does not kill him. Instead, Orga dies while trying to hold off the Elasmotherium Orphnoch so Faiz can destroy it. As Horse Orpnoch and Kamen Rider Orga Horse Orpnoch He can the form of the Horse Orphnoch, carrying a sword and able to assume a centaur-like Dash Form. He is an extremely powerful Orphnoch, at least as strong as members of the Lucky Clover group, if not more so. Originally human, Kiba became a 'natural' Orphnoch after dying within two years when he was in a coma a result of horrific car crash which killed his parents. Once revived, Kiba was astonished by the horrific changes from his parents' death to overhearing that his uncle forsaken him and sold his family's company. Though it got worse when Kiba learns that his girlfriend Chie Morishita left him for his cousin named Kazuaki Kiba, he lost control when he confronts the new boyfriend as he assumes his Orphnoch form to kill him in a maddened rage before realising what he had done and attempts suicide, finding himself in a Smart Brain owned mansion and meeting Smart Lady, explaining his current status. When he is called by Chie later, he is heartbroken when she names him the culprit in Kazuaki's murder, outrunning the police before he murders Chie out of scorn. After finding Yuka, Kiba meets with Smart Brain's temporary CEO Eiichi Toda, who reveals more information of the Orphnoch and Smart Brain's goal. After hearing the genocidal intent, Kiba quickly comes to deplore the organization's tactics and resolved to become an Orphnoch who will protect humans and fight Smart Brain. However, Kiba becomes a rival of Faiz, fighting him every time they encountered one another until they learned each others' true identity and intent. After he believed Yuka to have been killed by the police, Kiba turns against his ideals and eventually replaces Murakami as the chairman of Smart Brain. After acquiring the Kaixa Gear, Kiba eventually fought Takumi, who revived his faith in humanity. In the end, Kiba was mortally wounded by the Arch Orphnoch, grabbing the monster to allow Faiz to kill them both, though only the Arch Orphnoch barely survived. In the Paradise Lost ending, Kiba was deceived into using the Orga Gear to fight Faiz, but aided him and died from injuries sustained by the Elasmotherium Orphnoch. However, he was able to wound it bad enough for Faiz to finish it off. The movie Paradise Lost version of Horse Orphnoch's design called Violent Emotion is dramatically different than that of the TV series. It now sports a more helmet like head design as the horse snout is pushed upward to allow a more insect/human-like face. The singular horn's enlarged and moved toward the top of its head while its white mane extends much fuller all the way down to the base of its neck/back. Gone is the hoof design on its chest and replaced by a larger and more powerful chest armor. During the last episode of the TV series, Horse Orphnoch evolved into the film version during his final battle with Faiz Blaster Form, but reverted back to his regular TV version prior to his demise. Kamen Rider Orga ''Main Article: Kamen Rider Orga '' Picture Gallery (Horse Orphnoch Forms) Monsters-555-HorseOrpnoch.jpg|Horse Orphnoch Normal Form Monsters-555-HorseOrpnoch-Centaur.jpg|Horse Orphnoch Dash Form Monsters-555-HorseOrpnoch-ViolentEmotion.jpg|Horse Orphnoch Violent Emotion External Links Category:Kamen Rider 555 Category:Orphnochs